villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clowns (Clowns 3D)
The Clowns are the titular secondary antagonists of the 2014 haunted maze attraction Clowns 3D at Universal Studios during their annual Halloween Horror Nights. They are employees hired by Sweet Licks to run his ice cream factory. Story Past Sweet Licks and his children were once ordinary people dressed as clowns running the Route 66 attraction and company Sweet Licks Family Fun Center and Ice Cream Emporium. However, after the villainification of clowns through horror media, dressing up as clowns to entertain people became a difficult business practice, as no one wanted to shop or even visit their attraction anymore. In order to make matters worse, the country developed a demand for low-calorie food, resulting in very little people being interested in Sweet Licks' treats. The company fell on hard times, and Sweet Licks became so obsessed with working that he stayed inside the cold factory for years until parts of him became permanently frozen. Eventually, Sweet Licks snapped and began killing humans, turning them into "all natural, high protein" ice cream and eating and selling it to keep the business going. Along the way, his children Cutty and Bubba joined him, along with a handful of other that came to aid him in his killings and ice cream production. Attraction The attraction begins with guests entering the twisted hallways of the Fun Center, where the clowns have hung up portraits and mannequins of themselves. A few of the clowns (as well as Sweet Licks, Bubba and Cutty) lurk here, jumping out and attacking visitors. Guests then reach the factory, where an old ice cream truck and Cutty and Bubba wait. After escaping Bubba, guests enter the factory to find a massive freezer filled with hanging corpses and mutilated body parts, frozen and covered in blood along with barrels of ice cream with the names of their disturbing flavors written on them. Sweet Licks will burst out, wielding a chainsaw. After escaping, guests find a bathroom with cages filled with people, two women vomiting in toilets and sinks, toilets and urinals filled with vomit and candy. Sweet Licks is shown to gorge the victims with his human ice cream until they are fat and eventually burst and die. He then stores the bodies and the vomit to use in his ice cream. He stores the disgusting ingredients in his "Vomitorium", which also houses Vomit Monsters that attack the visitors. Guests then find the torture chambers, where Cutty, Bubba, and Sweet Licks are torturing and harvesting organs from people (some of them still alive). Corpses line the walls and hang from the ceiling, and Sweet Licks uses a chainsaw to cut in half a still-living man. Upon exiting the torture chambers, guests are almost run over by a car full of Sweet Lick's clown workers. Sweet Licks jumps out for one final attack before the maze ends. Personality The clown workers were once ordinary people until Sweet Licks got his hands on them. They were tortured to insanity and became loyal workers for the evil clown and his two psychotic children. They follow Sweet Licks' command without hesitation lest they become ice cream themselves. Appearance The clowns come in all shapes and sizes and wear colorful outfits that range from frightening, to ragged, to funny. Two of the clowns are dwarves, one clown is a giant, one clown is a skinny man and one clown dresses up as Slash from Guns n' Roses. Navigation Category:Halloween Horror Nights Characters Category:Minion Category:Serial Killers Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Contradictory Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Cannibals Category:Nameless Category:Undead Category:Hostile Species Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Mute Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Karma Houdini Category:Polluters Category:Liars Category:Psychotic Category:Betrayed Category:Organizations